


Out of my Mind

by KittyBandit



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Aphrodisiacs, Getting over a Breakup, M/M, Mentions of Past!Laviyuu, Mentions of Yulma, No cheating, Oral Sex, Sex Magic, Sex Pollen, Witch!Tyki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:04:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyBandit/pseuds/KittyBandit
Summary: Unable to get over a bad breakup, Lavi turns to magic to solve his problems.





	Out of my Mind

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for @anxiousandrogyne and @kishamontgomery on tumblr! Merry Christmas to you both! Hope you enjoy this!

“Whatever you do, don’t fall for him,” Allen said, handing over the slip of paper to Lavi and giving him a concerned look. “All his clients fall for him.”

“Does that include you, Al?” Lavi looked down at the seven digits, his pulse jumping as he imagined what the witch’s cure for his ills would be. He’d dabbled in magic before, by himself and with others, but he’d never sought out a professional witch. Though, to be honest, he’d never needed one’s services before then—before the _breakup_.

“I’m not dumb enough to fall for him.”

“But I am?”

“You know what I mean.” Allen leaned back in his chair at the coffee shop, grabbing his slowly cooling hot chocolate and taking at tentative sip, checking to make sure he wouldn’t burn his tongue before drinking down a mouthful. “But if you think you need this, he’s the best person for the job. Not exactly professional, but his spells never fail. And his prices are dirt cheap.”

“I’ll take it. Anything is better than this.” Lavi programed the number into his cell before shoving both his phone and the paper into his pocket. He sighed and rubbed at his good eye, shoulders tense. “I need to get over this.”

“You will. Call him tonight. Just… Please be careful. This kind of magic can be powerful and have unexpected effects.” Allen continued to watch his friend, worry heavy in his silver eyes.

Lavi gave him a smile, as he reached for his cup of coffee. “Don’t worry. I’ll be fine.”

 

xXxXxXx

 

Lavi knocked on the apartment door, knuckles rapping three times as he swayed back and forth on uncertain feet. He’d been in contact with the witch for nearly a week. He’d asked less questions than Lavi had thought he would, but they’d come to an agreement—three hundred dollars for a spell to get over his ex and another to forget about him. He’d had been vague about the specifics of the spells, but had requested Lavi bring along two things. One had been a picture of his ex, and the other had been something he’d left behind. Luckily, Lavi had both.

As he waited, he took a deep breath. He knew he was in good hands, or at least, good enough hands that Allen trusted the witch. Allen wouldn’t have sent him to someone dangerous. He probably had nothing to worry about. Probably.

The door opened, yanking Lavi from his thoughts, and his gaze shot upwards to meet the witch’s.

The witch stood taller than Lavi’s own six foot and change, a feat most others he met didn’t manage. His long curled hair spilled in dark waves over his shoulder as he leaned against the door frame, looking Lavi over like a butcher sizing up a piece of meat. A smile graced his lips, amused and aloof. “Lavi, right?”

“Yeah, and you must be Tyki?”

“The one and only. Come in.” He stepped to the side, opening the door wider.

Lavi entered, hands tucked deep into his coat pockets. He looked around the apartment, feeling Tyki’s golden eyes on his back as he heard the click of the door shutting and the dull clack of the lock. The apartment was smaller than he expected, cluttered. Shelves lined the walls, stocked full of bottles and bags and containers of all shapes and sizes. Herbs hung drying in the corners of the room, books and grimoires stacked in convenient places on the shelves, tables, and floor space. No matter where Lavi looked, he found something interesting to stare at.

“Did you bring what I’d asked you to?” Tyki strode by Lavi, moving to the kitchen and grabbing a large pot—Lavi hesitated to call it a cauldron, for fear of sounding too cliché—before returning to the living room. There was a large space left open on the floor, and Tyki set the pot in the middle.

“Yes.” Lavi fumbled with his coat, pulling out a folded picture and a hairbrush from the inside pocket. He handed both items to Tyki.

Tyki opened the folded picture to stare at Lavi’s ex. He hummed appreciatively, twisting the brush in his free hand. “Handsome fellow. I can see why you’re stuck on him. What’s his name?”

Lavi fumbled, glancing away from Tyki as he answered. “Yuu. Yuu Kanda.” The name felt heavy on his tongue, foreign. He hadn’t said it aloud in weeks, but it had haunted his mind like a ghost, a spectre of his failed relationship.

They’d been bad together—Lavi knew it, even during their best times. Kanda had been cold, distant, and as much as Lavi had tried to overlook the flaws, he knew they’d been on a sinking ship since the moment they’d started dating. It had only became apparent when Alma had moved into town.

Alma had known Kanda since they were kids, and Lavi saw the difference in how Kanda treated Alma immediately. There was patience where Lavi had only found frustration, kindness where he’d received apathy. Alma and Kanda had made sense in a way Lavi and Kanda never had. But knowing the truth didn’t make the pain any less real, or any easier to deal with. And it certainly didn’t help that less than a week after Kanda and Lavi had broken up, Alma and Kanda grew closer. He’d have to be blind to miss what was going on there.

So, months after the fallout and after countless failed attempts to get over the breakup, Lavi came to Tyki. He only hoped the witch could clear his head and help him move on. If he couldn’t, Lavi didn’t know what he would do.

Tyki continued to look at the picture as he walked to the shelves on the far side of the room. “Yuu Kanda. _Yuu Kanda_ ,” Tyki mumbled to himself. He set the picture and the hairbrush down before ransacking the jars of herbs lined up along the shelf. “Take off your coat and shoes. You’ll be here a while.”

Lavi did as he was instructed, hanging the coat on the rack near the door and kicking off his shoes as well. He watched Tyki as he fumbled through his supplies, opening jars to sniff at the contents, then either deeming them worthy or wincing and putting them back where they were found. After he’d gathered an armful of ingredients, he headed back to the floor and began tossing in handfuls of herbs. He didn’t measure anything, pinching, grinding, and ripping each ingredient as he tossed it in the pot. Lavi had never seen a witch so disorganized.

“Grab the photo and brush again. You’ll need that,” Tyki instructed, not looking up from his work. When he’d finished adding the herbs to his liking, Tyki took a large piece of white chalk and began drawing on the hardwood floor. Lavi watched, surprised how clean his lines were. As the circle took shape, Lavi swallowed, nervousness in his guts. _He was going through with this—_

“You know proper casting circle etiquette, I hope?” Tyki asked, looking up at Lavi as he finished the last few lines.

He nodded. “Don’t break the circle. Don’t stop the spell mid-casting.”

“Good. Enter the circle with the brush and the photo,” Tyki instructed, setting the chalk aside. “Sit across from me.”

Lavi sat down, legs crossed and back straight as he tried not to muss the chalk lines on the wood. With the photograph and brush in his lap, he peered into the cauldron of herbs, the sharp, potent mixture assaulting his nose. He swallowed and leaned back. Even this close, he couldn’t identify all the herbs Tyki had thrown in the pot.

Tyki settled in across from Lavi, setting two black candles on either side of the cauldron. He turned his focus back to Lavi. “Are you ready?”

Lavi had expected hesitation, expected uncertainty to waver through his voice. But when he spoke up, he sounded more calm and collected than he had the right to be. “Yes.”

A hint of a smirk pulled at Tyki’s lips. He took a breath, deep and slow, relaxing his shoulders. With the snap of his fingers, the candles on either side of the pot lit up, and the lights in the apartment dimmed. Lavi jumped—not much, but just enough for Tyki to notice. His smirk grew.

“Throw in the brush,” Tyki instructed, grabbing one of the candles. Lavi did so and watched as Tyki tipped the flame into the pot. The contents burst into flames, the fire jumping into the air nearly two feet. Lavi felt the heat on his face and leaned back, more nervous than before.

“Repeat the incantation after me, and when we finish, rip the picture into pieces and throw it into the cauldron.”

Lavi nodded, fingers tightening on the picture in his hands as he stared down into the flaming pot. The herbs smelled twice as powerful as before, and smoke collected above them.

Tyki began the spell—

_Unbind my heart_

_And free my soul_

_From the grasp_

_Of one so cold_

_Release the pain_

_In this chest of mine_

_No longer do_

_I wish to pine_

 

Lavi repeated the words meticulously, pronouncing each one with care. There was a tingle in the air around them, cooler than the fire between him and Tyki. It buzzed along his skin, leaving goosebumps in its wake. When the last word of the incantation left his mouth, he ripped the picture in half, then again and again, until Kanda’s face was unrecognizable, and tossed the pieces into the fire. The flames grew when the photograph was added, but subsided quickly. Lavi let out a breath, heavy and hot, as he stared into the fire. The smoke burned his eyes, but something about the whole ordeal felt right—cathartic even.

Then, just as fast as they had risen, the flame guttered in the pot, a strong, choking smoke billowing up from it. Lavi winced and turned his head to cough.

“There you go. One ‘get over your ex’ spell.” Tyki stood, letting the smoke continue to fill the room. He coughed and chuckled, walking to a window and opening it to let the fresh, bitingly-cold air inside. “And a stinking one, too. The breakup must’ve been bad to make the smoke this thick.”

Lavi stumbled to his feet, trying to evade the plume of foul smoke. It had taken on a disgusting stench that made Lavi’s stomach turn. “That was rather basic—I could’ve done it myself.”

“Of course. But that’s not the part you’re here for, is it?” Tyki asked, turning back to Lavi with a hand on his hip. His yellow eyes gleamed with a sharp interest, and Lavi felt a lump form in his throat as he stared.

“No, I suppose not.” The words came out stilted, heavy. He avoided Tyki’s gaze, but found himself drawn in regardless. Something about the witch felt magnetic, alluring.

Tyki crossed the room, footsteps silent. He stopped in front of Lavi, the same confident, aloof look on his face as he had when Lavi had entered the apartment. A gust of wind blew in through the window, raising goosebumps on Lavi’s arms even as Tyki’s gaze left him feeling too hot for comfort. “Are you ready, _Lavi_?” Tyki asked, the emphasis on his name sending chills down his spine. “You can back out now. I’ll even give you back your money, if you want. But once we start this next spell, we can’t stop it.”

Lavi swallowed, his guts twisting into tight knots. Tyki had told him what would come next before they’d agreed on the terms, though the details had been sketchy, and yet the words were out of his mouth before he could think on them. “Yeah, I want to. Let’s just do it already.”

Snickering, Tyki waved a hand, fanning away some of the smoke still lingering in the air. “Be patient. We have a bit of prep before we jump into it. C’mon.” He motioned for Lavi to follow after him. They walked into a cramped hallway, the path littered with more shelves, more boxes of what Lavi could only guess were occult items, haphazardly stacked in cardboard boxes and plastic totes.

At the end of the hallway, Tyki pushed a door open, and Lavi saw tiled floor and a tub. “The bath is already drawn. Cleanse yourself and leave your clothes here. Meet me in the bedroom—last door on the right.”

He nodded, not trusting his voice in that moment. After he entered, Tyki closed the door behind him, and Lavi was left alone with his thoughts.

The bathroom, like the rest of the apartment, was small, yet functional. White tiles lined the floor and walls and a small toilet stood in the corner next to an even smaller sink. However the tub—which was filled to the brim with hot, steaming water, salt, and sage—was enormous. It took up half the bathroom, the long, clawfoot tub pressed against the wall opposite the sink and toilet. Lavi undressed slowly, watching the steam roll off the enchanted bath. He could smell the sage as it floated in the water, green bits of the leafy herb tinting the water.

Lavi ditched his clothes near the sink, leaving them in an untidy lump on the floor before stepping into the bath. The water was hot—near scalding. Tyki must’ve drawn the bath right before he’d arrived. He sunk down into the water, hissing as it burned his skin. As he acclimated to the heat, he sighed, relaxing back against the tub wall. Some of the undissolved salt sat along the bottom of the tub, gritty against his skin. Lavi dipped down until he’d completely submerged himself, then broke through the water’s surface again to take a breath.

The bath felt good—better than it should have, given the circumstances. He thought back to the smoking cauldron of herbs and Kanda’s picture, now burned to ashes in the guttered fire. Thinking of Kanda…didn’t hurt quite as much as he expected. The pain was dull, but still there, lingering like a hangnail or a scratch that didn’t quite scab over.

He knew he had time to back out—as Tyki had mentioned earlier—but part of him worried that if he left it at this, just the simple spell they’d already performed, it wouldn’t be enough. He’d been hung up on Kanda for months, longer than any other breakup he’d endured. His dreams were filled with his ex, either taunting him with illusions of reconciliation or rubbing the truth of their current state in his face, like a dog who’d peed on the carpet. He couldn’t deal with the sleepless nights, the constant ache in his chest, or the inability to enjoy even the simplest things in his life. He needed to get over it.

Letting out another sigh, Lavi scooped up water in his hands, splashing it onto his face and letting the scent of sage and salt calm his nerves. He needed to clear his thoughts if the bath was going to work.

After waiting another couple minutes, quietly marinating in the tub, Lavi decided he’d done enough. He stepped out of the bath, water rolling down his freshly cleaned, pink skin and grabbed a towel hanging on the back of the door to dry off. As Tyki had said, there was a robe to use, clean and smelling of lavender. When he was dried off, he pulled the robe on, left his clothes in the bathroom and headed down the hall.

The bedroom door was closed, but Lavi could smell the incense—jasmine, lavender, rose. He took a breath to steady his nerves, then opened the door. Inside, the room was dark, save for the candles. Unlike the rest of the apartment, the bedroom was sparsely furnished—only a large bed, a long table on the far wall, and a nightstand filling the otherwise bare space. Lavi figured it was the nature of Tyki’s work—he needed a proper place to cast spells, and the bedroom worked better than the rest of his hoarder-like living space.

Tyki stood next to the table near the foot of the bed. Pink, red, and white candles glowed in the dark, flower petals and crystals settled around each one. He noticed rose, acacia, jasmine, and lavender petals, along with rose and clear quartz, carnelians, and malachite.

As the door shut behind him, Lavi felt as shift in the energy of the room, as if he were transported into another place—a place where his worries disappeared, somewhere warm and comforting and intimate.

Though, that was the point, wasn’t it? He was supposed to forget. This spell was meant to free Lavi, to erase whatever hold the memory of Kanda and their relationship still had on him—to replace it with something else and force him out of his spiraling depression.

And, well… Lavi could see now why Allen had warned him.

Tyki stood near the table, pulling a cork from a bottle of red wine. He only had on a thin pair of gray sweatpants, but damn if he didn’t make it look sexy. Long black hair fell down his back and Lavi could see the movement of his muscles even in the dim lighting. Lavi swallowed around the lump in his throat as he walked towards Tyki, a nervous sweat breaking out at his temples. Even with a fresh bath, he didn’t feel nearly as alluring as he should have. All he felt was nauseated.

At his approach, Tyki looked up and smiled—and Lavi thought his heart would stop for how handsome the witch was. “Ready?”

Lavi reminded himself that this was what Tyki did—it was all part of the spell. “Yes.”

With a nod, Tyki poured the wine into the two large glasses. Lavi watched as the dark liquid clung to the sides of the glass—thick and smelling of magic. “Mulled wine, to activate the spell.”

Once the glasses were full, Lavi took the offered one. It felt warm in his hand, warmer than even a normal mulled wine would. “What’s the incantation?”

“There isn’t one. The spell is in the wine—or potion, rather.” Tyki swirled the wine in his glass, looking down into it. “Once we both drink it, the spell will take effect, and it won’t pass until the sun rises tomorrow morning. Last chance to back out.”

Lavi ran his thumb over the lip of the glass. He was sure Tyki saw the nervous sweat on his brow and the slight tremble in his hands.

“You’ve never done a sex spell before, have you?” Tyki moved in closer, and Lavi felt his face heat up from the proximity.

“No,” he admitted, averting his gaze. His heart thumped so loudly in his chest, he was certain Tyki heard it.

“Hmm…” Tyki leaned against the table, running his finger along the stem of the wine glass. “You won’t lose your sense of self, if that’s what you’re thinking. It’s more… a heightened pleasure. And less inhibitions.”

“I see,” Lavi mumbled, that unnerving feeling still thrumming through his limbs. He wasn’t sure if it was the spell or Tyki that made him more nervous, but whatever it was, he knew he had to calm down before they got started. He couldn’t do this if he felt like his heart would burst out of his chest at any given moment.

Tyki continued, undaunted by Lavi’s cool reply. “The point is to indulge in your every urge—each tempting thought that crosses your mind. The more you indulge, the better the spell will work.” He reached out and brushed Lavi’s hair away from his good eye. “And I’ll be here to receive all of your desires. You should use me to the best of your abilities.”

Lavi still couldn’t look Tyki in the eye. Instead, he stared at his chest and watched his hands as he held the wine—though that proved less comfortable than he expected. Tyki’s fingers looked talented, if the way he caressed the glass was any indication. “So, what will happen?”

“We’ll fuck, of course.” Tyki snickered, tilting his head to the side. “But if you’re worried about the dirty details, don’t bother. Just try to let loose and have fun. That _is_ what you’re paying me for, after all.”

Closing his eye, Lavi sighed. His fingers tightened around the glass in his hands, trembling. “Let’s just do this already.”

“You might want to work on your pillowtalk.” Tyki reached out and ran his hand over Lavi’s cheek. Lavi flinched, surprised at the contact, but didn’t pull away. Tyki tsked him, shaking his head. “You don’t seem like you want to do this.”

“I do. I’m just—” Lavi took another breath, holding the wine to his chest. “I’m nervous.”

“Obviously.” Tyki ran his thumb along Lavi’s lips, his touch feather light. “If you’re worried about my cock in your skinny little ass, I promise I’ll leave it alone. Unless you want me to fuck you.”

Lavi let out a low, strangled noise, something between a dying mongoose and a broken garbage disposal filled with screws. He felt the heat radiating off his face. He didn’t know how to reply to that, or if he still had the presence of mind to, but it seemed Tyki found his reaction amusing enough to let the undignified response slide.

“Shall we?”

Lavi looked up, meeting Tyki’s gaze—his golden eyes glowing in the candlelight. Tyki stared back, and he knew the longer he stared, the further he’d fall into those honey colored eyes. His fingers twitched against the warm glass in his hands and he licked his lips with anticipation. Tyki was a beautiful man, no doubt. Maybe more beautiful than his ex. Lavi swallowed, throat tight, parched, and too hot.

Without a reply, Lavi pulled the glass to his lips and drank. The warm wine poured down his throat like syrup, thick and pungent. He could taste the herbs and the magic in each drop. It was subtle, but the underlying power of it made his tongue tingle and his cheeks flush. He didn’t stop drinking until the glass was drained dry. He set his glass aside and when he returned his gaze to Tyki, he caught the witch finishing off his own glass as well.

Tyki sighed as he finished, his own dark cheeks flushed with the magic. Gently, he set the glass next to Lavi’s on the table. “That was a strong batch,” he whispered, voice hoarse as he brushed back the bangs from his face. Lavi noticed the slight loss of composure, the tremble in his fingers, and felt just a touch better about his own nerves.

Lavi swallowed against the taste in his mouth, a sudden lightness buzzing in his head. He braced himself against the table, a hand over his eyes. “Y-Yeah…”

He must’ve looked worse off than he thought. Before he realized it, Tyki hand a hand on his shoulder, steadying him. “Are you okay?”

“I think so. I just need to sit down.”

Tyki helped him to the edge of the bed, easing him down onto the soft mattress. The duvet pillowed around him, plush and warm. “The spell should take effect in a moment. Sometimes it can go to your head too fast.”

“Mm,” Lavi mumbled back, still dizzy. Tyki’s arm curled around his shoulders, tight as he held him upright. Lavi leaned in closer, head spinning as he rested his head against Tyki’s shoulder. His stomach felt weird, the wine sitting heavy in it, warming him up to the point of being uncomfortable. He felt hot—too hot, hotter than he should have felt in the dead of winter.

“Lavi?” Tyki asked, and Lavi felt the rumble of his voice as he pressed closer to his chest. “Are you sure you’re all right?”

The question took longer to understand than it should have, and Lavi struggled to sit up straight, head spinning with each movement. “Y-Yeah, I…” He trailed off as he looked into Tyki’s face, brain in a fog and body running too warm for comfort. Their eyes locked, and Lavi saw genuine concern in those golden irises—

And desire.

The realization hit him then—the hunger, the untethered lust. It pooled in his stomach, simmering with the magicked wine like a cauldron of impure need. _Aching from it all._ His lips parted, dry as he took a breath. Tyki’s scent hit him like a slap to the face, piercing through the smell of pungent incense and candles burning around them. Lavi leaned in again, chin tilted up as he pressed a hand to Tyki’s chest, eye contact never breaking.

Lavi closed the distance between them, lips on Tyki’s before his mind caught up with his body’s actions. Somewhere deep in the still lucid part of his mind, the part unaddled by potions and whatever aphrodisiacs Tyki had used, he knew this was inappropriate. Kissing a near-stranger, unabashedly fondling his chest… But dammit all, if it didn’t feel perfect in the moment. Lavi’s tongue pressed against Tyki’s lips, into his mouth to deepen the kiss.

The hazy fog in his mind cleared, turned sharp with lust. Everything went from dull and muddled to vivid. Lavi felt each subtle brush of Tyki’s body against his, the warmth of his mouth, his breath, his tongue. He smelled rose, musk, and vanilla in the air, and Tyki’s own scent the closer they pressed together. His body was hot, too warm for comfort, but Tyki’s was hotter still. And he wanted it—he wanted it all.

Lavi tugged open the robe wrapped around his body, the once soft fabric turned scratchy and stifling under the effects of the spell. His lips never left Tyki’s as the robe fell loose around his shoulders, the fabric bunching around his waist. A moan, soft and needy, rumbled in the back of his throat as he pressed against Tyki.

Tyki ran his hands along the exposed skin of Lavi’s freckled shoulders, palms rough and heavy. The touch was hot, scalding, and Lavi leaned into it, desperate for more contact. As they kissed, his fingers dug into Lavi’s flesh, dull nails leaving crescent shaped indents as he pulled the redhead closer. Lavi moaned again, the sound reverberating against Tyki’s tongue.

He needed more.

The spell worked as Tyki said it would—Lavi’s inhibitions dropped dramatically. He reacted in accordance to his base instincts—whatever his gut wanted, he took. And in that moment, he wanted Tyki. With a sudden push, he pinned Tyki to the bed, one hand splayed against his chest. Tyki’s eyes widened as he looked up at Lavi, lips parted and red from their rough kissing. Lavi’s robe fell open, barely covering him as he straddled Tyki’s legs, his bare thighs rubbing against the thin sweatpants Tyki still had on.

Want and yearning and passion swirled in Lavi’s chest like a storm, shooting desire through his body and urging him on to take what he craved. Their breaths fell heavy between them, eyes locked. Lavi felt the press of Tyki’s arousal under him, rubbing up against his own, and without a word or thought, he took it. Fingers curled around the edge of Tyki’s sweatpants, yanking them down to his knees in one go. His cock sprang free, hard and heavy against Tyki’s stomach.

Magic cracked in the air around them, the candles flickering as the spell did its job. Lavi felt nothing and everything all at once, his mind blissfully blank as his body tingled with magic and desire. He smoothed his hand up Tyki’s shaft, fingers caressing the underside. As he reached the tip, he found a precious drop of precum beaded at the slit, so inviting. He ran his finger through it and watched Tyki shiver against the touch, head falling back against the bedding.

Lavi crawled over Tyki, curling his fingers around his length and stroking him as he moved. Just as a moan rattled through Tyki’s teeth, Lavi kissed him again, swallowing it down. His tongue slipped past Tyki’s lips as he continued to stroke his shaft, devouring his mouth as if he were a starving man. The only thing soothing the ache deep in his chest was Tyki’s touch.

As Lavi’s robe fell open, Tyki’s hands were on him, rough palms smoothing over his skin. He grabbed at Lavi’s hips and back, nails digging into his flesh. Lavi moaned, rutting against Tyki. He stroked him faster, in time with the pace of his hips, body desperately seeking more friction.

Their lips broke apart with a mutual gasp for air, breath hot and heavy between them. Tyki took the opportunity to claim Lavi’s neck, sucking and biting along the skin, leaving a trail of fresh red and purple bruises in his wake. Lavi whined, hips rocking harder against Tyki’s as he felt the witch grab his ass and squeeze each cheek. They bit and licked and grabbed at each other like animals in heat, the magically amplified desire coursing through their veins like a drug. Were Lavi lucid enough to speak coherently, he would have told Tyki how much he enjoyed it, but his body had more pressing matters to attend to.

Unable to stand being clothed any longer with his skin radiating heat like a furnace, Lavi sat up, legs still tangled in Tyki’s, and shucked off his robe. Tyki continued to fondle him, hands on his ass and hips as Lavi shifted on the mattress. He tugged away Tyki’s pants and looked down at his body, already tense and sweaty. The hunger grew in Lavi’s belly, a deep well of lust tapped with no way to stop the flow.

 _More_. He wanted more.

Without preamble, Lavi leaned down and took Tyki’s cock into his mouth, lips tight around his thickness. He sucked him down until the stiff shaft hit the back of his throat. Tyki moaned, the sound echoing off the bedroom walls. He reached out and grabbed Lavi by the hair, strong fingers digging into the red locks, and tugged sharply. Lavi whined, the sound vibrating off his tongue and onto Tyki’s cock, leaving the witch to groan again in pleasure.

Tyki’s cock was big—big enough to hit the back of Lavi’s throat as his nose buried into the dark curls around the base. Every time Tyki tugged at his hair, he pulled Lavi down, forcing himself deeper into his throat. Lavi had never liked gagging on cock before, but tonight, the feeling of near-choking delighted him. He craved it, pushing himself further, sucking Tyki down until tears formed at the corners of his eyes. He moved his mouth over Tyki again and again, lips and tongue sliding over hard flesh, up and down and he worked him over. With each movement, Lavi’s dick bobbed between his legs, weeping for attention.

With his back against the disheveled bedding, Tyki moaned again. His hips thrust up into Lavi’s wet and wanting mouth, seeking more of that perfect heat. With the spell heightening desires and feelings, it was no wonder his guts had already twisted into pleasant knots. He let go of Lavi’s hair to grab the sheets under him instead, golden eyes screwed shut as Lavi sloppily sucked at his cock. He came fast—much faster than he normally would—and spilled down Lavi’s willing mouth as he let out a low, guttural moan.

Lavi choked down the cum, swallowing the bitter liquid and coming up for a gasp of air once he’d finished. It went down hard, but _God_ , it tasted good. He’d sucked dick enough times to know cum shouldn’t taste good—it was tolerable, salty, viscous, but certainly not delicious. And yet, Lavi wanted more. He needed _more_.

In the back of his mind, he knew it was the spell distracting him from his troubles, from that constant fixation on his ex. It heightened his senses and skewed his thoughts to keep him from dwelling on anything of substance for long, but damn, Tyki was like a dream under him, and he was ready to fall asleep forever, if only to stay trapped in it.

Drained from the recent orgasm, Tyki lay back in the sheets, limbs loose and limp against the mattress. Lavi watched him, his single green eye still sharp with need. Tyki looked to be in a haze, and before he could regain his composure, or what little the spell would allow, Lavi continued where he’d began.

Leaning in, he licked at Tyki’s spent dick, tongue flattening along the underside and sliding all the way to the tip. Tyki groaned, oversensitive from the teasing Lavi had already done, but he didn’t pull away. Instead, he hooked a leg behind Lavi, his ankle resting on his lower back.  Emboldened, Lavi parted his lips and took him in for a second time, lavishing his flaccid dick with more attention and slowly working him up all over again.

As he sucked Tyki’s soft dick back to life, Lavi’s hands curled around his hips, pulling him closer. He grabbed at Tyki’s ass, fingers digging into the soft flesh. As he kneaded his backside, his fingers slipped, brushing along Tyki’s crack. The witch moaned, hips rocking up to stuff himself deeper into Lavi’s mouth.

Lavi’s grip tightened, that same mantra playing in his head. _More, more, more_ … He pressed a finger deeper, pushing against Tyki’s entrance, only to hear another blissed out noise spill past the witch’s lips. Arousal pulled at Lavi’s guts, low and thick. He sat up, releasing Tyki’s half-hard cock from his lips with a soft _pop_ and reached for a bottle on the nightstand.

Tyki watched him as he moved, hands sliding along Lavi’s sides as he stretched out over him. Lavi snatched the bottle and sat back between Tyki’s legs. As he uncapped the bottle, the heady scent hit him like a brick to the face—rose, jasmine, cinnamon, and something else that he couldn’t quite recognize. He squeezed the thick oil onto his fingers, the excess dribbling down his knuckles, and breathed in the aromatic scent. Magic laced the oil, of course. At this point, Lavi wouldn’t have been surprised if Tyki had magicked the bedsheets, too.

The smell overpowered him, went to his head like a shot of whiskey. He felt the spell crawling over him like tendrils, curling around his limbs and into his lungs. His cock twitched with interest, and his gaze lowered to Tyki, still stretched out beneath him. True to his word, he’d let Lavi do as he pleased with him—and now Lavi wanted to push things further.

Hiking Tyki’s leg up over his shoulder, Lavi slid his oiled fingers against him, fingering his puckered entrance. Tyki watched him with half-lidded eyes, lips parted slightly as his breath quickened. Lavi knew he was holding back—he could see it in his eyes.

Maybe the spell didn’t affect Tyki as strongly because he’d cast it—or perhaps it didn’t affect him at all? It bothered Lavi that he might be the only one riled up, the only one with a storm of lust and hunger raging in his chest. Tyki looked too calm, too collected, and Lavi hated it. He didn’t want to be the only one this excited. He wanted Tyki to enjoy this night together as much as he did. He wanted—

He wanted this to be better than how it had been with Kanda.

His nails dug into Tyki’s thigh as it rested against his shoulder, and in one motion, he pressed two fingers into Tyki’s backside. Tyki gasped at the sudden intrusion, back arching off the bed as his body acclimated to the foreign touch. Lavi pressed a kiss to his leg, stretching his hole and spreading him open. Heat closed in around his fingers, the pressure fighting him back as he worked into Tyki with slow, methodical movements. He shivered against it, barely able to hold himself back until he’d properly stretched him. He wanted to bury himself into Tyki, to feel that heat wrapped around him, to make the witch _feel_ something in return.

When Lavi couldn’t take the wait any longer, he withdrew his fingers from Tyki’s ass and grabbed his hips. Tyki groaned as Lavi twisted his body around until his belly hit the mattress. With Tyki’s face in the sheets and his ass in the air, Lavi thrust into him.

The relief of heat and pressure on his aching cock left Lavi moaning. He held onto Tyki’s hips, fingers digging into his skin as he pumped himself in and out of his ass. Tyki gripped the bedding under him, back curved and face buried in the pillows at the head of the bed. He whined, breath ragged. Lavi stared at the way his muscles coiled in his back, like a snake about to strike, sweat dripping along taut flesh.

Passion rolled through Lavi’s veins, begging him to push it further. His hips rocked into Tyki, the sound of slick flesh smacking together echoed in the bedroom. He quickened his pace, chasing that ache low in his guts, the growing hunger that demanded to be satiated. Each thrust brought him closer, tugged him towards the edge of the abyss and lured him closer.

Tyki moaned under him, the noise muffled by the pillows. His hands dug into the blankets surrounding him, pulling at the fabric as Lavi continued to pound into his ass. Every thrust rocked Tyki into the mattress, and Lavi felt himself come undone as he listened to each noise he made.

Before he knew it, his belly tightened with arousal, stiff and excited, and he came with a cry into Tyki’s ass. He panted as he slowed his hips to a stop, muscles loose and exhausted from the exertion. When he pulled out, cum slid down the backs of Tyki’s legs, hot and white. With a grunt, Tyki rolled onto his back, and Lavi caught his gaze again.

 _More_. The word repeated in Lavi’s mind, louder than before—hungrier. He looked down to see Tyki’s cock was hard again, oozing precum as if he hadn’t just cum minutes before Lavi had.

Lavi knew what he wanted, what the voice in the back of his head pleaded him for. He grabbed the oil, the bottle still resting in the mess of blankets on the bed, and coated his fingers for a second time. Tyki watched him, eyes sharp as Lavi began fingering himself. Closing his good eye, he whined, working that first finger inside. He was tight, but the oil made the stretch easier to bear.

As he was about press the second digit in, Tyki grabbed his wrist. When he opened his eye, Tyki knelt in front of him—dangerously close as he slipped his own fingers in place of Lavi’s. “Let me,” he mumbled, voice hoarse and low as he pushed his thick fingers into Lavi’s backside.

A groan spilled past Lavi’s lips at the intrusion, his head tilting forward to rest against Tyki’s shoulder. Legs quivering, he wrapped his arms around Tyki’s neck as his fingers split him open with a slow, practiced touch. He could tell Tyki had done this before— _many times_.

Two fingers spread him open, scissoring inside him with slow, meticulous movements. Lavi whined at the stretch, burning hot to the touch as Tyki worked into him. His hips rocked against Tyki’s fingers, pressing back to fill himself up. It wasn’t enough. It wasn’t—

Tyki found it then, that sweet bundle of nerves that never failed to send electricity up Lavi’s spine. He moaned into Tyki’s neck, fingernails digging into his shoulders and the witch rubbed it, slow, deliberate, firm. Lavi squirmed, trying to get more friction, more pressure, but Tyki’s hold was stronger than he realized.

“Please, please,” Lavi begged into Tyki’s neck, lips brushing against his skin as he whispered the word over and over again. He may have felt in control earlier when he was fucking Tyki, but now that he was at the witch’s mercy, he realized how fragile that control had been—or how well the spell’s illusion had worked on him.

Tyki, however, didn’t make him wait long. He slowly removed his fingers, and Lavi felt them drag along his insides, catching on the tight ring of muscle as they left him empty. Tyki’s cock sat between them, already hard again and just as firm as it had been when Lavi had sucked it earlier. Not giving Lavi even a second to catch his breath, he grabbed the redhead’s hips and pulled him down into his lap, thrusting into his backside in one go.

Lavi cried out, the stretch of Tyki’s cock in his ass more than those two fingers ever could have opened him. His back arched, hips stretching wide to accommodate Tyki’s girth. When he finally opened his eye again, Tyki was watching him with those honey eyes, waiting.

With a grunt, half from exertion and half from the delicious way Tyki’s cock rubbed his insides, Lavi pushed against his chest, forcing Tyki back against the sheets. Lavi’s knees sunk into the mattress, hands still on Tyki as he sat back on his thick length. Tyki’s chest rose and fell with heavy breaths, though his eyes were still sharp and his lips quirked into a smug smirk.

Two could play at that game.

Lavi lifted himself up, drawing Tyki’s dick out with a slow movement. When the tip was only just still inside, he thrust down again, sheathing Tyki into him once more. The action drew a heavy gasp from the witch, and though Lavi could barely keep himself together, he smirked at the small triumph.

Continuing with that pace, Lavi rocked himself onto Tyki’s cock again and again, legs spread wide and back arched as he impaled himself over and over. The full, satisfied feeling pooled in his stomach, demanding more. Though he’d just cum not moments ago, his dick stirred between his legs again, half hard and quickly growing.

Whining, Lavi’s nails dug into Tyki’s chest. He thrust himself down harder onto Tyki’s length, the thickness rubbing perfectly inside him. It took the breath from his lungs, but he didn’t stop— _he couldn_ _’t stop_ —not with how hot and raw and _filthy_ it made him feel. He wanted more of it, more of Tyki, more of this pressure inside him slowly driving him mad with lust.

As he continued to thrust himself down onto Tyki’s cock, he felt the witch’s hands slide up his thighs. One settled against his hip, the other curled around his fully erect dick. The touch pulled another moan from his lips, and he stared down at Tyki with half-lidded eyes, watching as he stroked him.

Their eyes locked. Lavi’s mouth hung open, his breath coming out in heavy pants with each low drop of his hips. Every time he rocked down, filling himself with Tyki’s cock, he did his best to bite back the whines and mewls crawling up his throat. It didn’t help that Tyki’s hand was on him, stroking him with such a gentle touch, more gentle than Lavi expected. He couldn’t look away, not when Tyki’s fingers smoothed over his tip, spreading precum over his slit and jerking him off with lazy pumps of his fist. And those eyes… Lavi was lost in that deep honey color, like molten gold.

As he lost himself in the spiral of overwhelming sensations and disjointed thoughts, Tyki’s hips jerk upwards, meeting his downward stroke. A surprised moan left Lavi’s throat, his cock dribbling twice as much precum as before. He was nearly ready to cum again—too soon after his last release—and he vaguely wondered if this were a side effect of the potion.

Tyki’s hand pumped faster on his cock as he thrust up into Lavi, their bodies rocking together. The bedsprings creaked and groaned with each movement, and the headboard whacked against the wall in time with their coupling. Lavi felt it—the sudden curl of urgency, burning need crawling along his insides. He wanted Tyki to fuck him harder—to keep fucking him until he lost his mind to lust and could think of nothing else but the consuming heat building between them.

With that fuzzy realization floating in his head, Lavi felt his stomach tighten, the pressure built up, overflowing. He came with a cry, cum squirting up against his chest and abdomen, dribbling down Tyki’s hand. He lost his concentration, hips faltering as he struggled to sit upright. Before he could worry how he was going to keep riding Tyki, the world shifted, and he was staring at the ceiling.

Tyki thrust again, this time pinning Lavi to the bed, the redhead’s legs spread and up in the air—body nearly folded in half as Tyki thrust into him. He couldn’t move, and could barely breathe—and still, he wanted more.

Those eyes—Tyki’s eyes smoldered as he stared down at Lavi, fucking into him without pause. Lavi went limp under the rough and fast treatment, eyelids heavy, a near-constant stream of whines and moans spilling past his lips. His vision went black at the edges as Tyki rocked into him again and again.

His chest was warm, heart thumping steady and fast against his ribcage. Sweat and cum covered his body, and if Tyki continued thrusting into him, more would soon follow. As the last of his higher brain functions turned off in favor of his body enjoying the best fuck he’d ever had, he felt his consciousness drift away—blissed out of his mind.

The last thing he remembered was Tyki’s cum dripping down his thighs as the witch continued to fuck him senseless into the mattress.

 

xXxXxXx

 

Lavi woke in bed, alone.

His good eye cracked open, staring out across the unfamiliar bedroom. He stiffened, panic welling up in his chest until he remembered where he was—why he was there. With a groan, he sat up. Sunlight filtered in through the sheer curtains over the window, the dull winter light easing him from slumber more gently than normal.

Lavi rubbed at his eye, sighing heavily. He recalled the events of last night, even if more than half the night was a haze of magic-induced sex. He’d done so many things he never would’ve—and let Tyki do too many things to him. He shuddered, though the chill running down his spine was more pleasant than he wanted to admit.

For once that night, his dreams had been silent. He wasn’t sure if it was because of the spell or if he was too exhausted to think after the sex, but regardless, it was nice not to dream about his ex. Even that stray thought didn’t bring a pang of loneliness and regret like it had the day before. That alone made the night worth it.

As he threw the bedding off his legs, he realized he was wrapped in the same robe he’d had on after he’d left the bath. It still smelled of sage. Tyki must’ve wrapped him in it after the potion had worn off. In fact, he didn’t feel the tell-tale signs of a night of raucous sex on his skin either. Had the witch cleaned him afterwards as well?

Lavi didn’t want to dwell on that strangely intimate thought.

The sound of the shower running down the hallway gave him pause. Tyki must’ve gone to clean up. Though he didn’t feel as dirty as he should have, a shower did sound nice. Maybe if he asked, Tyki would let him join in? Maybe he would let Lavi scrub his back or wash his hair—he’d pulled on those long, curly locks enough to know how lovely they felt under his fingertips. He wanted to touch it again, to—

Lavi shook his head. _No_. He’d only slept with Tyki to clear his head and stop pining after his ex. It wasn’t a relationship or even a one-night stand—it was a _business transaction_. Nothing more.

He stood up and spotted his clothes, neatly folded on the table at the far end of the bedroom. Lavi grabbed them off the table, swallowing hard as he smelled the clean scent of sage and lavender clinging to the fabric. Biting his lip, he threw off the robe and dressed in a hurry. He needed to get out of here before his thoughts strayed any further into dangerous territory.

The shower was still running as he left the bedroom. Lavi tiptoed through the apartment and headed to the door. He rushed to get his shoes on, then his winter coat. He gave one last look to the back hallway, heart in his throat. What was this feeling in his chest? This ache?

Before he could dwell on it any further, the shower stopped. Lavi’s eye widened and he bolted out the door, rushing downstairs. As he darted through the building and out onto the street, he struggled to get the taste of Tyki out of his mouth.

He _really_ should’ve listened to Allen.


End file.
